This invention comes within the field of furniture or more specifically in the class of couches, chairs and seats with means to impart rocking motion.
Briefly, the presently preferred embodiment of the present invention is a uniquely shaped reclining, rocking article of furniture provided with interior cavities and means of varying and maintaining different weight distributions in the cavities. The body may be made of wood, plastic, steel, rattan or any other feasible material on any different combination, and the weights may be in the form of water, sand or any other liquid or flowable solid material. The inventor conceived this new and unique piece of furniture having in mind the simple and easy manufacturing of a practical and effective way to fulfill the human need to be and feel relaxed with a minimum effort and reduced cost. The inventor believes, after extensive research and testing on the prototype, that the comfort and relaxation achieved by lying on this piece of furniture is of unquestionable value. The inventor is convinced that this real comfort is due to the unique contoured shape of the resting surface. This shape allows the user, once on the lying position, to rest with the hip area and vertabrae free from weight and pressure, the legs, back and neck fully supported and the feet on a higher lever than the body. These facts, in combination with the unique method of imparting rocking motion as applied to this kind of furniture, minimize muscle exertion.
After searching for prior art, the inventor concluded that, to the best of his knowledge, there are no other existing products alike or similar to which this invention can be compared.